


I Hope I didn’t hurt you.

by InstantRamenLmao



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantRamenLmao/pseuds/InstantRamenLmao





	I Hope I didn’t hurt you.

“Hey, Young Master” Peko said, looking down.  
“Yeah, Peko? And please, just call me Fuyuhiko.” The Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuruyuu said.  
“Did I ever hurt you? And if I did, I’m so sorry...” She said, voice cracking at the end.  
“No, you didn’t. I just want you to know you’re perfect.” He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Okay... I have to sleep now. I'll go now.” She said blushing.  
“Have a good night.” He said, content with his life.


End file.
